heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Yen Press
| founder = Kurt Hassler Rich Johnson | country = United States | headquarters = New York City | distribution = Worldwide | url = }} Yen Press is the manga and graphic novel imprint of Hachette Book Group. In addition to their regular book releases, Yen Press produces Yen Plus, a monthly manga anthology. The company's varied list demonstrates an interest in publishing a wide variety of Japanese manga, Korean manhwa, and other international content. In addition to translated material, Yen Press has released original series, most notably a manga adaptation of James Patterson's Maximum Ride and Svetlana Chmakova's Nightschool. Yen Press was founded in 2006 by former Borders Group buyer Kurt Hassler and DC Comics VP Rich Johnson (who left the imprint in the fall of 2008). In July 2007, it was announced that Yen Press was to absorb ICEkunion, a Korean publisher that had been releasing manhwa to the United States. While the manga titles bearing ICEkunion's label would be continued to be sold in stores, subsequent printings would bear the Yen Press logo. Kurt Hassler assured fans, "We plan to pick up all the existing ICEkunion titles...We’re going to continue everything, so fans shouldn’t worry. None of these series are going to fall into a void.”Yen Press Hires Lee, Adds ICE Kunion List - 7/24/2007 - Publishers Weekly Yen Press had previously stated that it would like to release 30 - 40 volumes within 2008. One of the flagship titles of their original English artists line has been announced to be Nightschool, which would be released by Canadian Svetlana Chmakova, who is known for her Tokyopop title Dramacon. During New York Comic Con 2008, Yen Press announced that the titles Soul Eater, Nabari no Ou, Sumomomo Momomo, Bamboo Blade, and Higurashi no Naku Koro ni would run in their monthly anthology magazine Yen Plus. The first issue debuted on July 29, 2008. In 2009, Yen Press announced that it had acquired the rights to Yotsuba&! and Azumanga Daioh from their former licensee, A.D. Vision. In September 2009, Yen Press rereleased the first five volumes of Yotsuba&!, in addition to releasing the sixth volume; Azumanga Daioh was rereleased with a newly translated version in December 2009. Titles Original series * Beautiful Creatures, story by Kami Garcia & Margaret Stohl, art by Cassandra Jean * The Clique, story by Lisi Harrison, art by Yishan Li * Daniel X by James Patterson, with Michael Ledwidge, art by SeungHui Kye * The Dark-Hunters: Infinity, story by Sherrilyn Kenyon, art by JiYoung Ahn * ''Gossip Girl; art and adaptation by HyeKyung Baek, original concept by Cecily von Ziegesar * The Infernal Devices, story by Cassandra Clare, art by HyeKyung Baek * Interview with the Vampire: Claudia's Story, story by Anne Rice, art by Ashley Marie Witter * Maximum Ride; story by James Patterson, art by NaRae Lee * Nightschool, by Svetlana Chmakova * Soulless, story by Gail Carriger, art by Rem * Twilight: The Graphic Novel; story by Stephenie Meyer, art by Young Kim * The World of Quest, by Jason T. Kruse Manga * Accel World, story by Reki Kawahara, art by Hiroyuki Aigamo * Alice in the Country of Hearts, story by QuinRose, art by Soumei Hoshino * Alice in the Country of Hearts: My Fanatic Rabbit, story by QuinRose, art by Delico Psyche * Alice on Deadlines, by Shiro Ihara * Another, story by Yukito Ayatsuji, art by Hiro Kiyohara * Azumanga Daioh, by Kiyohiko Azuma * B. Ichi, by Atsushi Ohkubo * Bamboo Blade, story by Masahiro Totsuka, art by Aguri Igarashi * Barakamon, by Satsuki Yoshino * Betrayal Knows My Name, by Hotaru Odagiri * Black Butler, by Yana Toboso * Black God; story by Dall-Young Lim, art by Sung-Woo Park * Blood Lad, by Yuuki Kodama * A Bride's Story by Kaoru Mori * BTOOOM!, by Junya Inoue * Bunny Drop, by Yumi Unita * Cat Paradise, by Yuji Iwahara * Cirque du Freak; story by Darren Shan, art by Takahiro Arai * Crimson-Shell, by Jun Mochizuki * Darker Than Black; original story by Bones and Tensai Okamura, art by Nokiya * The Disappearance of Nagato Yuki-Chan, story by Nagaru Tanigawa, art by PUYO, characters by Noizi Ito * Doubt; by Yoshiki Tonogai * Dragon Girl, by Toru Fujieda * Durarara!!; story by Ryohgo Narita, art by Akiyo Satorigi * Hero Tales; story by Huang Jin Zhou, art by Hiromu Arakawa * Highschool of the Dead; written by Daisuke Satō, illustrated by Shōji Satō * Higurashi When They Cry, story by Ryukishi07, artist depends on story arc * Ichiroh! by Mikage * Is This a Zombie?; story by Shinichi Kimura, art by Sacchi * Kaoru Mori: Anything and Something, by Kaoru Mori * K-On! by Kakifly * Kaze no Hana; story by Ushio Mizta, art by Akiyoshi Ohta * Kieli; story by Yukako Kabei, art by Shiori Teshirogi * Kingdom Hearts; by Shiro Amano, Original Concept: Tetsuya Nomura (Formerly published by Tokyopop) * Kobato., by Clamp * Love Quest, by Lily Hoshino * The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya; story by Nagaru Tanigawa, art by Gaku Tsugano, character design by Noizi Ito * The Melancholy of Suzumiya Haruhi-chan; story and art by Puyo, originally created by Nagaru Tanigawa, character design by Noizi Ito * The Misfortune of Kyon and Koizumi, original story by Nagaru Tanigawa, characters by Noizi Ito * Mr. Flower Bride, by Lily Hoshino * Mr. Flower Groom, by Lily Hoshino * My Girlfriend's a Geek; story by Pentabu, art by Rize Shinba * Nabari no Ou, by Yuhki Kamatani * Himeyuka and Rozione's Story, by Yumeka Sumomo * Not Love But Delicious Foods, by Fumi Yoshinaga * Omamori Himari, by Milan Matra * Oninagi, by Akira Ishida * Pandora Hearts, by Jun Mochizuki * Puella Magi Madoka Magica, by Hanokage * RomeoxJuliet, art by COM * Sasameke, by Ryuji Gotsubo * Shoulder-a-Coffin Kuro, by Satoko Kiyuduki * Soul Eater, by Atsushi Ohkubo * Soul Eater Not!, by Atsushi Ohkubo * Spice and Wolf, by Isuna Hasekura * Spiral: The Bonds of Reasoning; story by Kyo Shirodaira, art by Eita Mizuno * S.S. Astro, by Negi Banno * Sumomomo Momomo, by Shinobu Ohtaka * Sundome, by Kazuto Okada * Sunshine Sketch, by Ume Aoki * Suzunari!, by Shoko Iwami * Sword Art Online: Aincrad, story by Reki Kawahara, art by Tamako Nakamura * Sword Art Online: Fairy Dance, story by Reki Kawahara, art by Hazuki Tsubasa * Tale of the Waning Moon, by Hyouta Fujiyama * Tena on S-String, by Sesuna Mikabe * Thermae Romae, by Mari Yamazaki * Triage X, Vol. 2 by Shouji Sato * Übel Blatt, by Etorōji Shiono * Ugly Duckling's Love Revolution, by Yuuki Fujinari * Umineko When They Cry, story by Ryukishi07, art by Kei Natsumi * Until Death Do Us Part, story by Hiroshi Takashige, art by DOUBLE-S * Welcome to the Erotic Bookstore, by Pon Watanabe * Welcome to Wakaba-Soh, by Chako Abeno * With the Light, by Keiko Tobe * Yotsuba&!, by Kiyohiko Azuma * Zombie-Loan, by Peach-Pit Manhwa * 11th Cat, by MiKyung Kim * 13th Boy, by SangEun Lee * Angel Diary; story by YunHee Lee, art by Kara * Aron's Absurd Armada, by MiSun Kim * The Antique Gift Shop, by Eun Lee * Bring It On!, by HyeKyung Baek * Chocolat, story and art by JiSang Shin and Geo * Comic, by SiHyun Ha * Croquis Pop, story by KwangHyun Seo, art by JinHo Ko * Cynical Orange, by JiUn Yun * Forest of Gray City, by JungHyun Uhm * Freak; story by DongEun Yi, art by Chung Yu * Goong, by SoHee Park * Heavenly Executioner Chiwoo; story by HaNa Lee, art by KangHo Park * Hissing, by EunYoung Kang * Jack Frost, by JinHo Ko * Laon; story by Hyun You, art by YoungBin Kim * Legend; story by SooJung Woo, art by Kara * Moon Boy, by YoungYou Lee * One Fine Day, by Sirial * One Thousand and One Nights; story by JinSeok Jeon, art by SeungHee Han * Raiders, by JinJun Park * Pig Bride, by KookHwa Huh and SuJin Kim * Real Lies, by SiYoung Lee * Sarasah, by Ryang Ruy * Sugarholic, by GooGoo Gong * Time and Again, by JiUn Yun * Very! Very! Sweet; story by JiSang Shin, art by Geo * You're So Cool, by YoungHee Lee Manhua * An Ideal World; story by Weidong Chen, art by Chao Peng * Step, by Yanshu Yu * The History of The West Wing; story by Sun Jiayu, art by Guo Guo * Wild Animals, by Song Yang Light Novels * A Certain Magical Index by Kazuma Kamachi * Accel World, by Reki Kawahara * Another, by Yukito Ayatsuji * Book Girl, by Mizuki Nomura * Haruhi Suzumiya, by Nagaru Tanigawa (joint publication with Little Books for Young Readers) * Is It Wrong to Try to Pick Girls Up In a Dungeon?, by Fujino Omori * ''Kieli, by Yukako Kabei * My Girlfriend's a Geek, by Pentabu * ''Spice and Wolf, by Isuna Hasekura * Sword Art Online, by Reki Kawahara European titles * Dystopia, by Judith Park (Germany) * Toxic Planet, by David Ratte (France) * Y Square, by Judith Park (Germany) * Y Square Plus, by Judith Park (Germany) * Goldilocks and the Seven Squat Bears, by Émile Bravo (France) References External links *Official website *PW article detailing absorption of ICEKunion *YS interview with Hassler on expansion into yaoi Category:Book publishing companies based in New York Category:Publishing companies established in 2006 Category:Manga distributors Category:Manhwa distributors Category:Manhua distributors Category:Comic book imprints